


Paint Tomorrow Blue

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Great Depression, Ian being bipolar is implied but not discussed, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mickey in overalls, Oral Sex, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Кто-то шел прямиком к нему. Кто-то молодой, судя по росту и телосложению. Солнце находилось у него за спиной, так что Микки не мог видеть лица. На нем была бесформенная шляпа, а руки он держал в карманах.(1930-е годы / Великая депрессия AU)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 4





	Paint Tomorrow Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Tomorrow Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873800) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



> Песня:  
> Elliott Smith - In the lost and found

Солнце уже садилось, когда Микки вышел из дома. У него достаточно табака для еще одной самокрутки. Может быть, он даже прибережет половину для Мэнди.

Весь день ясно. Никакой бури. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имело значения. Поля пусты, как и сарай. Несколько кур в курятнике на заднем дворе, но последние дни ни одна из них не неслась.

На следующей неделе им придется убить хотя бы одну, если они собираются что-то есть.

‒ Он что-нибудь придумает, ‒ сказала Мэнди.

Но Микки уже не был так уверен. А их отец просто продолжал пить.

Откуда взялся ликер, они не могли понять. Как бы там ни было. Впрочем, это уже не важно.

Черт. Он оставил свои спички внутри.

Микки несколько раз повертел в пальцах свернутую сигарету, потом вздохнул, сунул ее в передний карман комбинезона и прислонился спиной к стене, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Последние лучи заходящего солнца ударили ему в лицо, согрели его. Он думал о том, каково это ‒ быть ребенком, о тех летних днях, когда еще случались дожди, были деньги и каждый вечер столько еды, что он даже никогда не задумывался, голоден или нет.

Голос отца внутри становился все громче, и он едва мог расслышать ответ Мэнди. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на голую землю пустых полей.

Кто-то шел прямиком к нему. Кто-то молодой, судя по росту и телосложению. Солнце находилось у него за спиной, так что Микки не мог видеть лица. На парне была бесформенная шляпа, а руки он держал в карманах.

Микки выпрямился, осторожно наблюдая, как незнакомец подходит все ближе и ближе. Его отец держал под кроватью пистолет армейского образца, заряженный. Но Микки не успеет достать его вовремя. Во всяком случае, путник выглядел тощим, хотя и был высок. Микки почти уверен, что сможет одолеть его, если понадобится. Он сплюнул на землю.

Незнакомец уже так близко, что Микки смог различить его черты. Рыжие волосы под шляпой. Веснушки. Широко раскрытые глаза на исхудавшем от голода лице. Синие или, может быть, зеленые. На плече висит потрепанная холщовая сумка, когда-то, вероятно, белая, но теперь покрытая ржавыми пятнами. Из длинных рукавов рубахи выглядывают несколько дюймов запястий, а синие джинсы выцветшие, с дыркой на одном колене.

Микки снова сплюнул сквозь зубы.

‒ Достаточно близко, ‒ сказал он, и человек остановился. ‒ Что тебе нужно?

Глаза подошедшего опустились, взгляд скользнул вверх и вниз, изучая Микки, рассматривая поношенный комбинезон, тонкую нижнюю рубашку, грязь на нем. Микки переступил с ноги на ногу.

‒ Тут нет для тебя еды. И денег, чтобы украсть, тоже, если это у тебя на уме.

‒ А как насчет ночлега? ‒ спросил парень. Его голос почему-то оказался приятнее, чем ожидал Микки. Спокойный. Дружелюбный. ‒ Просто пытаюсь вернуться к железной дороге, но сегодня я не в состоянии продолжить путь.

‒ Не понимаю, в чем тут моя проблема.

‒ Я этого и не говорил, ‒ улыбнувшись, ответил незнакомец. Затем наклонил голову и протянул Микки руку. ‒ Галлагер.

Микки ее не взял.

‒ В сарае никого нет, ‒ сказал он. Галлагер смущенно опустил руку. ‒ Если ты будешь сидеть тихо на чердаке, никто ничего не узнает.

Парень медленно кивнул.

‒ Хорошо.

‒ У меня все еще нет еды, ‒ продолжил Микки. Просто чтобы показать, что он не был каким-то слабаком.

‒ Ладно, ‒ согласился Галлагер. Он выглядел довольным, как будто точно знал тактику Микки.

‒ Не в первый раз я пропускаю ужин. ‒ Он облизнул пересохшие губы. ‒ А воды не найдется?

Микки отвел глаза и коротко кивнул.

‒ С привкусом металла, как насос. Но пока никто из нас не умер. ‒ Он потер рукой рот. ‒ Я, ээм. Я принесу тебе. Когда они лягут спать.

‒ Спасибо, ‒ сказал Галлагер. Искорка веселья вернулась, и Микки не думал, что ему это очень понравилось.

Повисло молчание. Микки повернулся и поднялся по ступенькам на крыльцо. Он все время чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Галлагера, и ему пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не обернуться.

Микки уже начинал жалеть, что вообще заговорил с ним. Надо было просто не обращать на него внимания. Уйти в дом и позволить ему самому о себе позаботиться.

Отец сидел за столом с красным лицом. Мэнди мыла посуду в раковине. Одна из жестяных кружек была уже чистой, Микки схватил ее и наполнил из ведра, чтобы не пришлось этого делать потом. Затем сел рядом с папашей.

‒ В чем, блядь, твоя проблема, ‒ потребовал тот, как только он сел.

Микки отпил воды, чтобы выиграть немного времени. Она была прохладной, а лицо словно горело.

‒ Ни в чем, ‒ он сглотнул слюну.

‒ Хватай карты, ‒ хмыкнул отец. Сердце Микки упало. Иногда после ужина тот уставал и просто пил, пока не засыпал. В других случаях он был в хорошем настроении и хотел провести вечер, обыгрывая Микки в карты в течение нескольких часов. Микки знал, что лучше не пытаться победить.

Он молча встал и пошел взять карты со стола в гостиной, обменявшись взглядом с Мэнди, когда проходил мимо раковины. Она мыла тарелки уже в третий раз ‒ любой предлог, чтобы на несколько минут скрыться от отцовских глаз.

Войдя в гостиную, Микки на секунду задержался у окна. Затем протянул руку и отодвинул в сторону край выцветшей занавески, глядя через двор на сарай. Снаружи уже почти стемнело, на горизонте появилась яркая полоска Луны, проклюнулось несколько звезд.

Он не уловил никакого движения снаружи. Сарай выглядел тихим и заброшенным. Может быть, Галлагер все-таки решил двигаться дальше. Микки опустил занавеску и взял колоду карт, лежавшую в выцветшей коробке с обтрепанными углами.

Нет причин переживать.

Вернувшись на кухню, он положил карты перед отцом и отошел снова наполнить жестяную кружку. Но на этот раз он оставил ее на столешнице ближе к двери.

На всякий случай.

***

Он снова чувствовал себя ребенком, ожидающим, пока все остальные уснут, прежде чем улизнуть. Все вокруг выглядело зловещим в тусклом лунном свете. Но он знал двор как свои пять пальцев и тихо обходил насос, старый плуг, пустые корыта. Металлическая кружка с водой охлаждала руку.

В сарае было тихо. Микки подошел к чердачной лестнице и поставил посудину на самую высокую ступеньку, до которой смог дотянуться. Затем поднялся наверх.

Забравшись на чердак, он на секунду замер в нерешительности, оглядываясь по сторонам. Лунный свет струился из маленького окошка в дальнем конце, но он не видел Галлагера. Вдоль стены все еще стояли несколько тюков сена, предназначенных для кормления коров и лошадей, которых у них больше не было. Микки схватил кружку и заглянул за тюки, подойдя к ним. Галлагер лежал там, подложив под голову вместо подушки грязный мешок и скрестив руки на груди.

Однако он не спал. Неловко стоявший рядом Микки увидел блеснувшие в лунном свете глаза и резко выделявшиеся на бледном лице скулы.

Через секунду Микки протянул ему воду.

Галлагер сел и посмотрел на него, подняв брови. Он что, хочет, чтобы Микки подал ему это на серебряном блюде?

Сердце Микки болезненно колотилось при мысли о том, что придется подойти ближе, но он все же продвинулся на пару футов вперед, держа чашку в вытянутой руке. Еще через секунду Галлагер закатил глаза и поднялся на ноги. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Микки, и тот с трудом подавил желание отступить. Его взгляд уперся в нижнюю половину лица Галлагера, затем беспокойно скользнул по коже шеи, видневшейся над воротником рубашки, и наконец пересекся с взглядом напротив.

Галлагер улыбался, и это побуждало Микки поджать хвост и убежать, но, прежде чем он успел это сделать, парень обхватил рукой его запястье и забрал кружку. Он поднес ее ко рту, все еще глядя прямо на Микки, и сглотнул, кадык двигался, пока он пил.

Микки уставился на него, зная, что пялится. Но не мог отвести взгляд.

Ему нужно вырвать руку из хватки Галлагера. Он хотел… но рука словно затекла, как после перенапряжения. Никаких нервов, никаких ощущений, кроме жара сомкнутых пальцев.

Галлагер осушил кружку и бросил ее на пол, затем попытался притянуть Микки поближе.

‒ Ну же, ‒ произнес он, уговаривая, как будто Микки был пугливым животным.

Микки уперся пятками, сердце бешено колотилось, однако он даже не пытался отодвинуться, и через секунду Галлагер шагнул к нему ближе. Все еще крепко сжимая пальцами запястье Микки, он наклонился и коснулся губами его щеки. Ласково, как малыш на кружевной валентинке.

С губ Микки сорвался выдох, громкий в тишине сарая. Парень находился так близко к нему, что Микки мог чувствовать запах его пота. Галлагер приник губами к шее, на этот раз продлив поцелуй. Глаза Микки медленно закрылись. Он чувствовал, как у него встает. Ему хотелось, чтобы Галлагер прижался к нему всем телом, но сам не двигался.

Другая рука Галлагера протянулась и легла на бедро Микки, большим пальцем рисуя круги сквозь потертый деним. Он отпустил запястье Микки и скользил рукой вниз, пока его пальцы не оказались крепко прижатыми к заднице Микки.

На этот раз, когда он притянул Микки к себе, тот поддался.

Он не знал, куда девать руки, поэтому схватил парня за плечи. Хлопок рубашки был тонким, и Микки чувствовал тепло его кожи сквозь нее, под своими пальцами. Галлагер рванулся вперед, потерся о тело Микки и снова сжал его зад. Галлагер тоже был твердым под одеждой. Микки почувствовал волну жара в животе и дернулся ему навстречу.

Галлагер провел губами по горлу Микки и быстро, задыхаясь, поцеловал его где-то около губ. Рот Микки был полуоткрыт в предвкушении поцелуя, но этого не произошло, и он застонал, руки потянулись к ширинке джинсов Галлагера, прежде чем он понял, что делает.

‒ Да, ‒ выдохнул Галлагер.

Микки расстегнул пуговицы, потом комбинезон так быстро, как только позволяли руки, и задрал рубашку, так что голый и разгоряченный Галлагер прижался к его животу. Он притянул Микки поближе, затем толкнулся раз, другой, запрокидывая голову с закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом.

Микки не сводил глаз с члена Галлагера. Его собственный пульсировал, слишком теплый под джинсами, но все его внимание было приковано к Галлагеру.

Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел мужской член и подумал о том, чтобы взять его в рот ‒ у наемного рабочего, решившего помочиться за сараем, летом, когда Микки исполнилось пятнадцать. Тогда он знал, что лучше не пялиться, но сейчас его ничто не останавливало, и он почувствовал, как рот наполнился слюной, когда капля влаги показалась над головкой члена Галлагера.

Ошеломленный, Микки опустился на колени, не сводя глаз с этой капли, одна рука теперь сжимала бедро, удерживая его на месте, другая протянулась и секунду побаюкала член, прежде чем Микки поднес его ко рту.

Ощутив горьковатую соль на языке, Микки захотел большего, широко раскрыв рот и чувствуя, как орган скользит внутрь, горячий и толстый. Он не мог принять все сразу, и Галлагер не толкался, а просто раскачивался взад-вперед короткими маленькими выпадами, позволяя Микки жадно сосать.

Влажный, скользкий звук, с которым Галлагер входил и выходил из его рта, был единственным, перекрывающим шум крови, ревущей в его голове, и движение убаюкивало его, снова и снова, пока он перестал понимать, сколько это продолжается, одно долгое мгновение, повторяющееся опять и опять, но с все более нарастающим возбуждением, распаляющим его с каждым плавным толчком бедер.

Микки опустил свободную руку и прижал к своему члену, и одного этого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы кончить с судорожным вздохом.

Рука Галлагера, мягко обвивающая его шею, сильно сжалась, когда он застонал и тоже кончил горячей приливной волной, которую Микки даже не пытался проглотить, позволяя ей затопить язык и мокро, тепло и порочно вытекать изо рта.

***

Микки лежал на деревянном полу чердака и смотрел в потолок. Там уже начали появляться дыры от отвалившейся шиферной плитки. Сквозь них он мог видеть звезды.

Рядом с ним Галлагер выпустил тонкую струйку дыма. Последняя сигарета Микки, зажженная последней спичкой Галлагера. Он протянул ее Микки, и тот взял. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и он не смог сдержать дрожь, прошившую тело. Микки попытался скрыть это, но не знал, получится ли, ведь Галлагер был так близко. Он украдкой взглянул ему в лицо, но тот тоже смотрел в потолок.

‒ Довольно хреново, да?

Микки затянулся, чувствуя, как тепло разливается по телу, и выдохнул.

‒ Ты о чем, блядь? ‒ произнес он, но был слишком расслаблен, чтобы это прозвучало так угрожающе, как ему хотелось бы.

‒ Это место, ‒ ответил парень, указывая на пустоту вокруг.

Микки пожевал губу. Они с Мэнди перестали говорить об этом вслух. Что тут скажешь?

‒ Думаю, да, ‒ выдавил он. ‒ А тебя это как ебет?

Галлагер перекатился набок и подложил одну руку под голову. Его широко раскрытые в темноте глаза были прикованы к лицу Микки.

‒ Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы уехать? ‒ спросил он.

Микки помолчал.

‒ Не могу, ‒ ответил он наконец, яростно затушив сигарету.

Галлагер приподнялся на локте.

‒ Почему нет?

Микки закрыл глаза.

‒ Просто не могу, вот и все.

Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд собеседника.

‒ Я направляюсь в Калифорнию, ‒ сообщил Галлагер. ‒ Апельсиновые деревья, целые рощи апельсиновых деревьев, и никакого, блядь, снега, никогда.

‒ Да? ‒ Микки тяжело вздохнул. ‒ Что будешь делать, когда доберешься туда?

С минуту Галлагер молчал, а потом Микки открыл глаза и повернулся к нему. Он смотрел на рот Микки, и его глаза были голодными. Вожделеющими.

‒ Что? ‒ спросил Микки. Он не покраснел. Но даже если бы это было так, Галлагер не смог бы разглядеть в темноте.

‒ Ты должен пойти со мной.

Микки фыркнул: ‒ Я был настолько хорош, да?

‒ Нет! ‒ голос Галлагера звучал взволнованно, и Микки поднял брови.

‒ Нет?

‒ Я имею в виду… ты был… Я не это имел в виду.

‒ Тогда что ты имел в виду, а? ‒ отшатнулся Микки, внезапно разозлившись.

Галлагер не нашел слов, похоже нервничая, и гнев Микки исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Ему почти хотелось рассмеяться.

‒ Ты совсем ебанулся, ты это понимаешь? ‒ сказал Микки. ‒ Откуда ты знал, что я не приду сюда и не убью тебя, спрятав тело в сено? Господи, ты даже не знаешь моего гребаного имени, не так ли?

Галлагер пожал плечами.

‒ Так почему бы тебе не назвать его?

‒ С чего бы это? ‒ пробормотал Микки.

Галлагер усмехнулся и наклонился чуть ближе. У Микки перехватило дыхание.

‒ Потому что я очень мило попросил? ‒ шепнул Галлагер, а затем протянул руку и потер большим пальцем под краем нижней рубашки Микки о голую кожу там, где его член был прижат меньше часа назад.

Микки чувствовал, как его дыхание учащается, и знал, что Галлагер тоже это чувствует. Член опять слегка шевельнулся.

‒ Микки, ‒ сказал он. ‒ Меня зовут Микки. ‒ Галлагер поднял руку выше, большой палец коснулся соска Микки и задвигался, все потирая и потирая его. ‒ Что…

‒ Я Йен, ‒ произнес парень, глядя на рот Микки, и, прежде чем тот успел что-то сказать, Йен наклонился над ним, целуя, их языки соприкоснулись, и оба тяжело задышали.

Отстранившись, Йен прислонился лбом к Микки.

‒ Пожалуйста, ‒ прошептал он, внезапно звуча отчаянно. ‒ Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной, Микки.

Микки сглотнул, у него странным образом закружилась голова. Должно быть, он мало ел сегодня. Однажды, когда он был ребенком, он съел апельсин на Рождество, за год до того, как все стало совсем плохо. Он вспомнил цитрусовый запах, сладкий и липкий сок, обжигающий рот.

‒ Да?

Йен кивнул, его рука была теплой и твердой на коже Микки, удерживая его.

‒ Это было бы так хорошо, ‒ пробормотал он.

‒ Моя сестра… ‒ сказал Микки. Почему-то казалось, что, объясняя Йену причину отказа, он тем не менее признавал, что такая вероятность реальна.

‒ Она тоже может уйти, ‒ предложил Йен. ‒ Здесь ничего нет, Микки. Ты и сам должен видеть это.

‒ Не думаю, что Мэнди хочет быть бродягой, ‒ фыркнул Микки со смехом.

‒ Неужели нет другого места или кого-то, к кому она могла бы пойти? ‒ спросил Йен.

Микки задумался.

‒ Наш брат, ‒ ответил он наконец. ‒ Он в Чикаго. Но билет на поезд стоит больше, чем у нас есть. Мой отец, у него есть деньги, но он никогда ее не отпустит.

Глаза Йена были широко раскрыты и горели в воодушевлении.

‒ Мик, ‒ и это прозвучало так, что осело где-то глубоко в груди Микки, как тлеющий уголек под кучей пепла. ‒ Мик, у меня есть немного денег.

Его сердце бешено колотилось, но Микки старался говорить спокойно.

‒ Вот как? Видно, ты правда доверяешь мне, говоря это, застряв посреди нигде наедине со мной.

‒ Да, ‒ сказал Йен, его рука снова опустилась на живот Микки. ‒ Видимо, доверяю.

Прежде чем Микки успел придумать ответ, Йен снова головокружительно целовал его, и рука обвивалась вокруг члена Микки, нетерпеливо подрагивавшего и напрягшегося под прикосновением. Микки не смог сдержать стон, который подступил к горлу, но, когда почувствовал, что Йен прервал поцелуй, чтобы улыбнуться, он уже не так сильно возражал.

С горячей и крепкой рукой Йена вокруг него, уже скользкой от спермы, Микки кончил так сильно и быстро, что в уголках его глаз вспыхивали маленькие белые пятна света. Йен в последний раз сжал руку, затем убрал ее и вытер о рубашку Микки.

‒ Какого хрена? ‒ возмутился Микки, слишком плохо соображая, чтобы казаться таким злым, как ему хотелось бы.

‒ На мне единственная одежда, которая есть, ‒ объяснил Йен. ‒ Ты можешь переодеться перед тем, как мы уйдем.

‒ Перед тем, как мы уйдем? ‒ эхом отозвался Микки.

‒ Да, ‒ подтвердил Йен. ‒ Мы должны уйти до того, как кто-либо попытается остановить тебя. Твой отец.

‒ Думал, ты устал. Разве не поэтому ты остановился здесь в первую очередь?

‒ Уже нет, ‒ ответил Йен. ‒ Сейчас я чувствую себя так, что могу идти всю ночь. ‒ Он снова усмехнулся и поцеловал Микки в челюсть, потом в шею, потом в плечо. ‒ Давай, ‒ прошептал он, касаясь губами кожи Микки. ‒ Пойдем, Мик.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ согласился Микки, прежде чем успел подумать, прежде чем смог отговорить себя от этого. Если он замешкается, то останется здесь навсегда, они с Мэнди будут медленно умирать от голода или дождутся того дня, когда их папаша окончательно слетит с катушек и убьет их, ведь даже сейчас Микки голоден, а тепло прижавшегося к нему Йена ‒ лучшее из того, что он чувствовал за всю жизнь.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ повторил он снова, на этот раз решительнее.

Йен сел и полез в рюкзак, до самого дна. Свернутая и засунутая в носок, там лежала небольшая пачка банкнот. Микки не видел, сколько их было. Йен протянул ему двадцатку и пятерку. 

‒ На билет и немного еды, ‒ сказал он, а затем аккуратно сложил остальное обратно в рюкзак.

Микки уставился на смятые купюры в своей руке.

‒ Йен, ‒ медленно произнес он, ‒ откуда, черт возьми, у тебя столько денег? Почему бы тебе прямо сейчас не выпить чаю с кем-то типа гребаных Рокфеллеров?

Йен ответил, улыбаясь: ‒ Потому что я здесь с тобой.

Микки прищурился, потому что, что бы это ни было, это не было объяснением, но, прежде чем он успел сказать что-то еще, Йен наклонился вперед и схватил руки Микки в свои.

‒ Это не имеет значения. Важно только то, как мы можем их использовать. Ладно? Так что иди собирай вещи, позаботься о сестре. Я буду здесь.

Он пристально посмотрел на Микки с такой улыбкой, от которой у того чуть не скрутило живот. Микки хотелось отругать его за то, что он был таким глупым, доверясь первому встречному, размахивая своими деньгами, как какой-то легкой добычей. Но слова так и не пришли. Он сглотнул комок в горле, и все, что мог сделать, это кивнуть.

Йен отпустил его руки и обхватил его сзади за шею, притянув к себе для поцелуя. От этих прикосновений тело Микки стало расслабленным и податливым.

Когда Йен наконец отпустил его, Микки сунул деньги в карман и молча спустился по лестнице, застегивая на ходу комбинезон. Он пересек темный двор на нетвердых ногах и осторожно приоткрыл входную дверь. Под скрип половиц он выхватил из-под кухонного стола холщовый мешок.

Пока мозг работал как сумасшедшая машина, он как можно тише прошел по коридору и распахнул дверь в комнату, которую делил с Мэнди всю их жизнь. Она спала, нахмурившись, как будто заранее злилась на него, даже не зная, что он делает. Его первым побуждением было бросить деньги рядом с ней на кровать и убраться к черту.

Но он представил себе, как она просыпается без него, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда он ушел, и только немного денег на кровати…

Он откопал в наваленных в комнате кучах хлама клочок испачканной коричневой бумаги и потертый огрызок карандаша. «ДЛЯ ЧИКАГО» написал он так четко, как только мог. Потом, чуть погодя, «Я НАПИШУ».

Завернул деньги в бумажку и сунул сестре под руку. Она пошевелилась и нахмурилась, но потом снова успокоилась.

Микки схватил рубашку, куртку, перочинный нож и запихнул все это в мешок. Сквозь стену донесся хриплый храп отца, от которого он чуть не подпрыгнул.

Пушка.

Черт. Это было рискованно. Вся затея может провалиться прямо у него перед носом, прежде чем он успеет выйти из дома. Но если Йен финансировал их, то самое меньшее, что мог сделать Микки ‒ это обеспечить некоторую защиту.

Он проскользнул в комнату растянувшегося на животе, мертвецки пьяного отца. Опустился на колени и пошарил под кроватью. Рука почти сразу же сомкнулась на рукоятке пистолета. Рядом с ним он на ощупь нашел коробку с патронами.

Он стоял с пистолетом в руке над кроватью и смотрел на спящего сверху вниз. Рука была холодной и потной. Он снова представил себе Мэнди, просыпающуюся в доме с мертвым телом их отца. Он представил себя, сидящего на электрическом стуле, как на картинке, которую он видел в газете, миллионы вольт энергии с шипением пронзают его тело, и вонь как от пережаренного бекона.

Микки сунул пистолет и патроны в мешок и почти выбежал из дома.

Во дворе стало еще холоднее, но небо начало светлеть. Йен стоял возле сарая, перекинув сумку через плечо. Увидев Микки, он улыбнулся.

Они молча зашагали прочь от дома, и первые лучи рассвета пробились сквозь облака над ними.


End file.
